Metroid Prime (criatura)
Metroid Prime Pinball |localizaciones = Cráter del Impacto de Tallon IV |características = Enormemente mutada y poderosa clase de Metroid |ataques = Rayo Paralizante Emisor de Partículas Sistema de Multimisiles Aliento Ultracongelante Rayos bucales de diferentes elementos |debilidad = Rayos (dependiendo del color que adopte) |origen = Metroid altamente mutado con Phazon |fase = Precedido por: Metroid (tiene que ser mutado con Phazon) Seguido por: Esencia del Metroid Prime |etapa = Exo }} El '''Metroid Prime' es un tipo desconocido de Metroid mutado hasta el extremo por el Phazon. Fue visto por primera vez por los Chozo en forma de profecías. Habita en el Cráter del Impacto de Tallon IV. Es el jefe final del juego con el mismo nombre. Su presencia es importante a lo largo de toda la Saga Prime, puesto que es el predecesor de Samus Oscura; principal antagonista de la subserie. Historia Orígenes El Metroid Prime no tiene un origen claro. Se sabe que Tallon IV era habitado por los Chozo. Los Chozo predijeron que una criatura denominada "El Gusano" infestaría el planeta. Según ellos, el "Gusano" devoraría el planeta y traería con él al "Gran Veneno". Existen varias teorías sobre su verdadero origen, todas tomando como base los datos establecidos en diferentes fuentes oficiales. Teoría del ensayo Metroide Se sabe que los Chozo fueron los inventores de la especie MetroidManual de Metroid Fusion que sería introducido en el ecosistema del planeta SR388 para combatir al Parásito X. Los Chozo pudieron haber desarrollado parcialmente a los metroides en el planeta Zebes, también en el Sistema FS-176 y planeta vecino de Tallon IV. Es posible que los Chozo llevaran a los Metroides también al ecosistema de Tallon IV, quizá para probar su desarrollo, y como resultado se desarrollaron los Metroid Tallonianos, un tipo de metroid nativo de Tallon IV. Esta serie de ensayos tienen sentido considerando que se dice que SR388 se encuentra "cerca" del Sistema FS-176.Manual de Metroid Prime En algún momento, un Leviatán proveniente de Phaaze impactó en Tallon IV, encargándose de que la profecía de los Chozo se hiciera realidad. Un Metroid Talloniano, quizá el primero en surgir o ser desarrollado, en base a la etimología del Metroid Prime (que en inglés hace referencia al "primero de un tipo"), se encontraría en la zona del impacto y no murió. El Leviatán empezó a liberar la sustancia mutágena, infectando al Metroid Talloniano y convirtiéndolo en un ser altamente mutado y superior. Es posible que otros metroides también estuviesen por la zona, pero más lejos. En ese caso, se convertirían en Metroides Fisión. thumb|Metroid Prime inactivo y colgado del techo.|left Según datos de escaneo en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, los Leviatanes son grandes organismos que poseen una semilla de Phazon. Cuando impactan contra un planeta, se acercan a la muerte debido al impacto. El Leviatán puede utilizar el Phazon para atraer a un ser próximo a la semilla antes de morir. Estas criaturas serán corrompidas por Phazon para proteger el núcleo. Según estos datos, es posible que el Metroid Prime fuese un Metroid atraído por el Phazon y así se convirtiese en un guardián de la semilla, pero otra teoría lo contrarresta puesto que en el Cráter del Impacto no aparece ninguna semilla de Leviatán. Posiblemente el Metroid Prime matase a la semilla del Leviatán y absorbiera el núcleo de Phazon, dándole la capacidad de generar Phazon puro. Sin embargo, esta teoría tiene varios puntos en contra. El Legado Chozo menciona que los Chozo predijeron la aparición del Gusano, pero nunca se encontraron con él. Además, los Chozo de Tallon IV vivían de forma rudimentaria, sin tecnología, y en ningún momento se menciona que hubiese Metroides en los tiempos en los que vivieron (y del mismo modo, los Datos Pirata no mencionan que hubiese Metroides además de los que los Piratas Espaciales llevaron al planeta). frame|Arte conceptual del Metroid Prime Otro posible origen del Metroid Prime sería que los Chozo probaron a los Metroides en el planeta después del impacto del Leviatán, por lo que uno de los Metroides podría haberse adentrado en el Cráter del Impacto y se convertiría en el Metroid Prime. Aunque seguiría sin haber forma para ellos de atravesar el Sello. Teoría del origen en Phaaze Los primeros bocetos de lo que sería el Metroid Prime muestran a varios "ojos" en el fondo que se parecen mucho a los ojos que se encuentran en la Nave Leviatán que orbita alrededor del Planeta Pirata. Esto podría sugerir una correlación entre Metroid Prime y el Leviatán, sin embargo, no se puede demostrar. En Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, dentro de la habitación justo antes de la batalla con Samus Oscura en el planeta Phaaze, la Cámara del Génesis, se pueden encontrar los restos de varios exoesqueletos muy similares al del Metroid Prime. Los Metroides Saltones destacados en dicho juego también tienen un gran parecido al Metroid Prime, lo que sugiere una conexión entre ellos. thumb Samus Oscura de hecho, es una forma más del Metroid Prime, que se remite a Phaaze como "su" planeta natal. De igual forma, en algunas entradas no usadas de los Datos de los Piratas (Corruption) se documenta la existencia de Metroides en Phaaze al momento del arribo de los Piratas al planeta. Esto podría significar que Metroid Prime se creó originalmente de Phaaze y de alguna manera vino a Tallon IV con el Leviatán. Sin embargo, esto contradice el canon oficial de la serie, pues se ha establecido y reiterado múltiples veces que la especie Metroid fue creada por los Chozo en el planeta SR388, siendo éste su lugar de origen, y no tendría sentido que la especie existiera en Phaaze desde antes de su creación. Por esta razón se considera que los Metroides hallados en el planeta fueron introducidos por los Piratas Espaciales, debiéndose sus extensos números, quizás, a ciertos especímenes capaces de reproducirse como la Matriz Metroid y otros Metroid Prime, así que es imposible que el Metroid Prime hallado en Tallon IV naciera en Phaaze. Teoría del Metroid de Phazon Según la página 3 del Folleto de Arte de Metroid Prime Trilogy, el Metroid Prime fue originalmente un Metroid que mutó al absorber Phazon del núcleo de Phazon que estaba dentro del Leviatán que impactó en Tallon IV. Las versiones norteamericanas del juego mencionan en los Datos Pirata que los Piratas hicieron excavaciones cerca del cráter y que tuvieron incidentes con Metroides que escaparon de sus celdas. El Metroid Prime podría haber surgido por un Metroid que escapó de los Piratas, llegó hasta el cráter y mutó. Sin embargo, los Datos Pirata presentes en las versiones norteamericanas del juego original han sido modificadas con la salida de las versiones europeas y de Metroid Prime Trilogy, y por esta razón los datos originales ya no son considerados canónicos, por lo tanto los piratas jamás se encontraron con el Metroid Prime ni se acercaron a su guarida, tampoco es posible que un Metroid Talloniano haya podido llegar al interior del cráter si ni siquiera los piratas pudieron abrir el Sello creado por los Chozo. Si la especie Metroid fue creada por los Chozo y no existía aún en Phaaze, y los especímenes hallados en Tallon IV fueron introducidos por los piratas, significa que el Metroid Prime tuvo qué ser un metroide de origen pirata. El Metroid de Phazon podría ser la respuesta a este enigma. De acuerdo con su entrada del Banco de Datos, el Metroid de Phazon se origina de un Metroid Talloniano debido a una exposición prolongada al Phazon. Al alcanzar esta mutación, adquiere poderes que le permite atravesar la materia solida. Debido a los experimentos que los piratas llevaban con la sustancia en sus laboratorios a lo largo de Tallon IV, existe la posibilidad de que hayan creado sin querer a un ejemplar de estos metroides; de hecho, en la entrada de los Datos Pirata llamada "Tierras Desocupadas" se habla de Metroides en "fases avanzadas de exposición al Phazon". Se sabe también que los Metroides Tallonianos pueden romper sus Tanques de Estasis por cuenta propia si no están amansados correctamente, por lo tanto este Metroid de Phazon pudo haber escapado de la misma manera o incluso pudo haber escapado sin necesidad de romper su tanque. Finalmente este Metroid de Phazon huiría hacia el Templo de los Artefactos, viéndose, quizás, atraído por toda la energía emanada del Phazon en el Cráter del Impacto, donde consiguió acceder gracias a sus poderes, ignorando así el Sello de los Chozo, y una vez ahí mutaría hasta convertirse en un Metroid Prime. Esta teoría explicaría también por qué los Metroid Saltones, que son una etapa evolucionada del Metroid de Phazon, tienen una gran semejanza con el Metroid Prime. Posiblemente la etapa de Metroid Prime sea parte de un ciclo evolutivo muy distinto a aquel visto en los especímenes de SR388 y que se da a partir de que un Huevo Metroid es expuesto a la radiación del Phazon, o cuando un Metroid Talloniano es expuesto prolongadamente ante la misma sustancia. Esto también explicaría la presencia de carcasas de Metroid Prime en Phaaze. Conclusión A pesar de que la subserie Prime tiene más juegos, los orígenes del Metroid Prime nunca fueron explicados completamente. La teoría del Metroid de Phazon puede ser la respuesta más razonable a este misterio, pero nada está oficialmente dicho. Previa En Tallon IV, un planeta habitado por los Chozo, existía una profecía que predecía que el planeta sería atacado e infestado por un "Gusano" (Metroid Prime). Dicho Gusano devoraría el planeta y traería el "Gran Veneno" (Phazon) con él. El Gusano sería entonces confrontado por un "Enviado" (Samus Aran), que liberaría al planeta de todo mal.Metroid Prime "Worm" Lore Finalmente la profecía se hizo realidad. Un Leviatán, surgido en Phaaze, colisionó en la superficie de Tallon IV, iniciando todo el desastre. Dicho Leviatán contenía inmensas cantidades de Phazon. Los Chozo que entraban en contacto con el Phazon morían, se corrompían o enloquecían. Los Chozo corrompidos, entonces, destruían todo lo que habían creado y mataban a otros Chozo.Chozo Lore, "The Turned". Los Fantasmas Chozo, espíritus Chozo corrompidos, atacaban también a las sociedades. Viendo que el mal los consumía, los Chozo crearon un templo para contener al Leviatán, la fuente de Phazon. Los Chozo llamaron a esta estructura Templo de los Artefactos (The Cradle).''Chozo Lore: "The Cradle" Crearon entonces doce artefactos, conocidos como "el Sello" (''The Cipher). Si alguien entonces deseaba tener acceso al templo, debía obtener los doce artefactos. thumb Sin embargo, los problemas no acabaron. Los Piratas Espaciales llegaron al planeta atraídos por la radiación del Phazon e intentaron investigar lo que quedaba de los Chozo. Los Piratas no pudieron entender cuál era la utilización de los artefactos, por lo que intentaron destruir el Templo de los Artefactos, sin embargo no tuvieron éxito. Debido a que el Phazon se encontraba ahora bajo tierra, iba poco a poco avanzando y corrompiendo lagos, árboles y otros elementos del planeta. Los Piratas Espaciales empezaron a utilizar el Phazon, experimentando con ellos mismos y otras criaturas. Los Chozo que habitaban Tallon IV murieron mucho tiempo antes de que los piratas encontraran el planeta. Antes de su muerte, tuvieron visiones de Samus Aran explorando el planeta, por lo cuál, dejaron equipo para su Traje en diversas partes, albergando la esperanza de que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la vida en el planeta no fuesen en vano. Piratas Espaciales Los Piratas Espaciales lograron tener acceso al Templo de los Artefactos con la minería. Dentro, encontraron una enorme criatura, la cual llamaron Metroid Prime, debido a sus similitudes biológicas con los Metroid. Según los Datos Piratas, el Metroid Prime fue descubierto en una caverna por un equipo de mineros. La criatura rápidamente mató a los mineros, pero pudo ser contenida con robots de seguridad. Se hicieron estudios a la criatura, y se descubrió que compartía muchas características de los Metroid, pero estaba mucho más "evolucionado". Tenía capacidades sin límites debido al Phazon. Esa sustancia ya no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca para de crecer y tiene un comportamiento psicótico, probablemente por el Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Metroid Prime": Test subject Z-d, hereafter referred to as Metroid Prime, was recently discovered in a cavern by mining crews. It quickly dispatched the miners, but was eventually contained by security units and drones. Once contained, we were able to begin studies upon Metroid Prime. The results have been astonishing. It is genetically similar to a Metroid, albeit on a high evolved level. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon infusion and shows no Phazon-based degeneration whatsoever. It continues to grow in size, and while it has manifested some psychotic behavior, the cold field we use to pacify remain effective. Authorization for advanced studies on Metroid Prime have been approved. Metroid Prime. thumb El Metroid Prime fue entonces dejado en cautiverio en un tanque. En la misma habitación había grandes dosis de Phazon, por lo que eventualmente el Metroid Prime escapó y absorbió el Phazon. Su organismo pudo asimilar distintos tipos de armas que fue encontrando, y las utilizó contra los piratas. Ellos pudieron contenerlo, pero no pudieron retirarle el armamento, puesto que se había convertido en parte de su cuerpo. Eventualmente, el Metroid Prime asimiló completamente las armas, mejorando increíblemente su sistema de defensa y consiguiendo una armadura metálica.Metroid Prime - Datos Piratas Eventualmente, Samus descubriría que esta contención no fue efectiva, pues el Metroid Prime pudo regresar al interior del cráter en la Cámara de Phazon. Características Biología El Metroid Prime no tiene en absoluto el aspecto de un Metroid corriente, lo más parecido es su cuerpo principal que tiene una sutil resemblanza a un Metroid Estándar. Esta criatura es similar a un arácnido, de color negro y con una prominente cabeza, muy parecido a un Metroid Gamma. Tiene los ojos rojos como la sangre, muertos y sin pupila, y en la parte inferior de su vientre posee una boca similar a la de una lamprera con miles de dientes a modo de sierra. A lo largo de su cuerpo tiene una serie de dibujos y fisuras que normalmente son de color blanco, pero que según el arma que vaya a usar pueden adquirir uno de los siguientes colores: amarillo, morado, blanco más intenso o rojo anaranjado. Armamento Metroid Prime utilizando el [[Aliento Ultracongelante.|thumb]] El Metroid Prime posee, además de potentes ataques físicos, un completo arsenal de armas. Entre ellas se encuentran un Rayo Paralizante que lanza a través de los ojos, un Emisor de Partículas, un Aliento Ultracongelante y la misma artillería de Rayos de la propia Samus: Rayo, Rayo de Ondas, Rayo de Hielo y Rayo de Plasma. thumb Estos últimos sólo puede utilizarlos de uno en uno. Esto es, para poder lanzar cada Rayo, el Metroid Prime deberá modificar primero su aspecto visual. Si las líneas de su cuerpo se vuelven de color amarillo disparará el Rayo ; si los dibujos toman un color morado, la criatura disparará el Rayo de Ondas; si en cambio se vuelven de un blanco más intenso, disparará el Rayo de Hielo; y si por último se vuelven rojas, querrá decir que disparará el Rayo de Plasma. Esto resulta sin embargo un inconveniente para el propio Metroid, puesto que el color de sus tatuajes indica el arma a la que es vulnerable, y gracias a ello Samus puede saber si el Rayo que le dañará será el de Ondas o el de Plasma, por ejemplo. Pero puede ocurrir que los dibujos del Metroid Prime desaparezcan, volviéndose enteramente negro. Esto será indicio de que se estará preparando para soltar los Rayos Paralizantes contra Samus. Ella quedará atrapada, sin poder hacer nada, se podrá liberar agitándose de lado a lado para frenar la fuerza atractiva de los rayos o, en el modo Morfosfera usar la Turbosfera (pero al cambiar a la forma alterna los rayos paralizantes la acercan mucho al Metroid Prime). Batalla La batalla contra el Metroid Prime consta de una serie de fases (4), que empiezan tras que Samus atraviese la Cámara de Phazon, donde la criatura despierta de su sueño y escapa. Cada fase se desarrollará en un "piso" subterráneo: 1ª fase: Tiene lugar en el "piso" superior, la Subcámara 1. El Metroid Prime podrá tomar los colores amarillo o morado en sus dibujos, alternándolos a voluntad. Samus deberá disparar continuamente el rayo correspondiente apuntando a sus ojos, su único punto débil. Cuando se le haya restado una determinada cantidad de vida, el Metroid Prime embestirá contra Samus, y lo que ésta debe hacer será transformarse en Morfosfera y utilizar uno de los canales del suelo para pasar por debajo de la gigantesca criatura . Nada más hacer esto, el Metroid Prime se dará la vuelta y cambiará los colores de su cuerpo. Se deberá repetir la operación con el rayo correspondiente. Utilizará además el Emisor de Partículas, que más que un arma es una ventaja para el jugador, pues las partículas emitidas no van lo suficientemente rápido para que no puedan evitarse y si se las dispara proporcionarán Munición y Cápsulas de Energía. Con esto acabará la primera fase y el Metroid abrirá un paso a un piso inferior. thumb|Metroid Prime atrayendo a Samus 2ª fase: Tiene lugar en el segundo "piso", la Subcámara 2. En esta ocasión los colores que utilizará serán el amarillo, morado y blanco, pero la dinámica de lucha no cambiará. Además, el Metroid Prime hará uso de su Rayo Paralizante, el cual atraerá a Samus hacia la criatura. Y como se ha dicho antes, Samus se podrá liberar agitarse todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con el monstruo o con la Turboesfera. Tras quitarle una determinada cantidad de vida, la lucha cambiará al tercer "piso". 3ª fase: Tiene lugar en el tercer "piso", la Subcámara 3. Ahora utilizará todos los colores, y además usará el Aliento Ultracongelante, que si no se evita a tiempo congelará a Samus. La forma de librarse de la capa de escarcha será pulsando repetidamente el Botón B hasta romper el hielo. Tras acabar la fase, se pasará a la 4ª planta. 4ª fase (última): Tiene lugar en el cuarto "piso", la Subcámara 4. En esta ocasión, el Metroid Prime cambiará a cualquier color de forma totalmente imprevisible, es decir, que no tendrá por qué haber cambiado de lado en el área de batalla para cambiar de color. Cuando la batalla acabe, el Metroid Prime caerá a un piso inferior todavía, pero la lucha final no habrá acabado todavía. Ahora tocará enfrentarse contra otro jefe final: la Esencia del Metroid Prime. Banco de Datos }} Otras apariciones Metroid Prime Pinball El Metroid Prime es el jefe del Cráter del Impacto. Para derrotarlo, la Morfosfera debe golpear una de sus patas para pasar por las Rampas y conseguir la Energiesfera. Al golpear al Metroid Prime con la Energisfera, se le restará mucha energía. Tras restarle toda la energía, su exoesqueleto se romperá y quedará su esencia. El Metroid Prime ataca solamente con un láser amarillo que cubre toda la zona inferior, así que solo puede esquivarse estando en la pantalla superior. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption En Phaaze, donde se encuentra la Cría de Leviatán ('Cámara del Génesis) se pueden observar varios cuerpos de algunos Metroid Prime. Su escaneo dice: Esta carcasa es idéntica a la de la criatura encontrada en el cráter de Tallon IV, por lo que se confirma que son restos de Metroid Prime. Esto sugiere que habitan en lo más profundo de Phaaze. También puede afirmar la teoría de que el Metroid Prime vino desde Phaaze en el Leviatán que impactó en Tallon IV, aunque puede que esos Metroid Prime fueran producto de la mutación de Metroides de Phazon introducidos por los Piratas Espaciales en Phaaze, tal como afirma la teoría de que Metroid Prime primero fue un Metroid de Phazon. El Gusano En el Legado Chozo se habla de una profecía de los Chozo en la que veían la llegada del Gran Veneno (Phazon) y un Gusano que sería el encargado de propagar dicho veneno. Por el contexto de la historia, el Gusano debería tratarse del Metroid Prime, pero la descripción que los Chozo le dan encaja mejor con las características que tiene un Núcleo del Leviatán, sobre todo por el aspecto gusanoide que lo distingue. Sin embargo, en Metroid Prime ningún núcleo se puede encontrar en el Cráter del Impacto, cuando se supone que debería haber uno encargado de propagar el Phazon sobre Tallon IV. Y si el Metroid Prime es el guardián encargado de proteger al núcleo (algo que se afirma en el Folleto de Arte de Metroid Prime Trilogy), entonces en alguna parte debería encontrarse el núcleo. thumb|Cámara de Phazon Hay dos posibles habitaciones en donde se supone debía estar, siendo el '''Núcleo del Phazon debido a su amplio espacio, y en la Cámara de Phazon donde hay un agujero en el techo similar a las válvulas presentes en las semillas de Corruption y de donde se muestran los núcleos. Pero en el Núcleo del Phazon tan solo hay estructuras similares a dientes molares, mientras que en el agujero de la Cámara de Phazon no hay nada tampoco, y esto se demuestra por el hecho de que el escáner de Samus no puede fijarse en el orificio que debería proporcionarle algo de información como sucede con las válvulas de las semillas en Corruption. Estos puntos refuerzan la teoría de que el Metroid Prime era, en realidad, un Metroid Talloniano originalmente introducido por los Piratas Espaciales a Tallon IV que después se convirtió en un Metroid de Phazon, y al llegar al Cráter del Impacto devoró al núcleo, lo cual lo proveyó con una mortal evolución y con la habilidad de generar Phazon por sí mismo, y que por esta razón se declara en su entrada de datos que la criatura es la fuente del Phazon en Tallon IV, cuando en realidad debería ser el Núcleo del Leviatán. Esto implica que el Metroid Prime mató al núcleo y lo reemplazó en todas sus funciones, además de que posiblemente también haya matado a un anterior guardián que debía salvaguardar al núcleo durante las últimas décadas. Esta teoría cobra más veracidad todavía cuando se observa que el Leviatán y el Templo de los Artefactos explotan tras la derrota del Metroid Prime, cosa que también sucede en Corruption al matar a un núcleo pero no a su guardián. Lo mencionado en el folleto de Trilogy, acerca del Metroid Prime siendo el guardián de un supuesto núcleo aún con vida, podría ser uno de los tantos errores que contradicen lo expuesto en los juegos, como que el Leviatán genera un núcleo luego de impactar un planeta, por ejemplo. Otra explicación posible es que el Metroid Prime "carga en su interior" un nuevo núcleo con el que propaga el Phazon, volviéndolo así un guardián y la fuente del Phazon al mismo tiempo. Galería Metroidprime4.jpg Metroidprimenowatermark_fixed.jpg Metroid_prime_rearview.jpg Prime_Face_Art.png 01_d28096d0.png 100ending.jpg Metroid_Prime_(1).jpg|Forma del Metroid Prime en Metroid Prime Pinball Metroid_Prime_Face.png Metroidprime.jpg Metroidprimeshell2.jpg Metroid prime-.JPG Metroid prime escaner.JPG|Imágenes del escáner Escaner metroid prime.JPG|Imágenes del escáner Encuentro con el metroid prime.png|Metroid Prime antes de luchar Modelo del metroid prime.png Restos de un metroid prime en phaaze.png|Restos de un Metroid Prime en Phaaze Restos de Metroid Prime.png|Restos de Metroid Prime de Phaaze Metroid prime(criatura.jpeg|Metroid prime en comic Metroid Prime inactivo.png Subcámara 2 MP.png Subcámara 1 MP.png Subcámara 3 MP.png Subcámara 4 MP.png Metroid Prime Rayos X MP.png|Metroid Prime visto con el Visor de Rayos X Subcámara 3 superior MP.jpg Subcámara 3 MP.jpg Metroid Prime caída MP.gif|Metroid Prime cayendo Emisor de Partículas MP.png|Metroid Prime usando el Emisor de Partículas (variante de plasma) Metroid Prime exoesqueleto MP.png|Exoesqueleto vacío del Metroid Prime Curiosidades * Goliath, un gigantesco enemigo mecánico que aparece en la saga Resistance, tiene cierto parecido físico con el Metroid Prime, debido a la forma de su cuerpo. * Metroid Prime y los Metroid Fisión fueron los primeros especímenes metroide en conseguir una completa inmunidad al frío, aunque de manera no intencionada, siempre y cuando sus marcas no sean de color blanco. Años después la Federación Galáctica crearía sus propios especímenes inmunes a las bajas temperaturas en la Nave Botella. * La cara de Metroid Prime es humanoide pero sin boca. Esto se debe a que Andrew Jones hizo una serie de 1000 autoretratos, y él declaró que algunos de ellos fueron la inspiración para los jefes finales en Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?p=535222&highlight=metroid#post535222 *En los Datos Pirata de las versiones norteamericanas de Metroid Prime se afirmaba que muchas de las habilidades de Metroid Prime fueron asimiladas del armamento pirata. Pero gracias a que estas entradas fueron eliminadas en versiones posteriores, se desconoce entonces cómo es que la criatura obtuvo estas armas, pues su entrada en el Banco de Datos nunca se modificó y se sigue afirmando que dichas armas son mecánicas. *En la batalla final contra la Esencia del Metroid Prime, Samus puede pararse sobre la carcasa vacía del Metroid Prime y poder así evitar sus ondas expansivas. Media Metroid Prime Battle - Metroid Prime Music Extended|Música de batalla. Metroid Prime Final Boss Battle|Batalla completa. Veáse también *Samus Oscura *Phazon en:Metroid Prime (creature) Referencias Categoría:Phazon Categoría:Especies Metroid Categoría:Phaaze Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Prime Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Jefes Finales Categoría:Especies extintas Categoría:Elementos Examinables Categoría:Seres terrestres Categoría:Criaturas de Metroid Prime Pinball Categoría:Seres gelatinosos Categoría:Seres con núcleo Categoría:Seres drenadores de energía Categoría:Cráter del Impacto Categoría:Especies conocidas Categoría:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption